


枪

by Sandrazhao



Category: Hemingway/Fitzgerald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao





	枪

妻子出门之后，老爹便打开了柜子，老猎枪神气的倒挂在里面，在湿润的空气中一尘不染。他粗鲁而干裂的嘴唇纹丝不动，就把枪提了出来，放在桌子上，枪口正对着书房门口。一般人会因为惧怕这种武器而紧张的盯着它，或者把它拿到手里。但老爹不会，他对它熟稔仿佛拜访旧友。  
自杀流在我的血脉里，老爹想，并不感觉反胃。朋友这个词倒是让他反胃。老爹没有朋友，他们都会离开老爹。老爹利用朋友犹如利用情人，或者利用换成爱也没什么不同。老爹爱女人宛如爱一条狗。  
他再次拿起枪，为它上膛，把它转过来，对准自己，他的手扣上板机，然后金发而永不会再衰老的朋友出现在他对面。  
老爹并不害怕。

每次他想到死亡——第一次是他领到诺贝尔文学奖的那天晚上，他穿上西装，把演讲稿一团到口袋里，更衣室里只剩下他自己，天色渐渐暗下来，无可救药的空虚终于追上了他。他点燃雪茄，斯各特便出现在烟雾里，在他死去14年后。  
“你是我们之中最好的。”斯各特说，“你应该站上去。”看起来只有二十岁，两片红润而薄薄的嘴唇，在暗哑的室内闪着水光。老爹想把烟灰缸丢到他脸上，看看他这次到底是在说真话，还是像最后几年那样只是随手写下恭维。老爹能嗅到他说的是假的。他一直想一拳打在他脸上但他从没这样做。  
“我很早就知道，当我第一次看到你写的东西的时候，就知道你是最好的。虽然不乏虚荣的目的，我向麦克斯推荐你。”  
“你贩卖我如同贩卖一件商品。”老爹说。  
斯各特的脸上只有木然，没有受伤的神色，“但我爱你因为你是一个胆怯的人。”  
“快去吧，”他站起来，“我怀疑快乐的时候是非常短暂的。”  
接着他就消失了。  
那天晚上，老爹在木质讲台上对着无数镜片和镜头的反光说：“作家的组织固然可以排遣他们的孤独，但是我怀疑它们未必能够促进作家的创作。”  
他否认他曾经写过斯各特。他也无意去像任何人描述，当他带着恶意去描写他的时候，当他把他不视为一个人而看作一件东西的时候，他与他是多么接近。他在酒会上想到他曾经说斯各特会是他们中最早拿到这个劳什子奖的人，然后他转瞬又将这件事抛弃。是他来到了这里，何况他根本不想看到斯各特得意的站在客厅中间，以过于浮夸和亲近的姿态向所有人问好，十点一刻的时候他将因为酒精而兴奋不已，炉火的红色将窜到他脸上来，然后他就会忽然从宴会中消失，跑到一个阳台上，花十分钟写一个洋洋得意又糟糕的小说，关于一个富人和他的女朋友。金色在他眼睛中闪烁着。  
老爹不再去想。不管如何，他不该把二十岁斯各特的样子套进这里来的。老爹向旁边的女人说了三句可以写到本子上的名言警句。他们都已经老了。

开始写《流动的盛宴》的时候他又看到过他一次。那次是在老爹有着浓重烟味的卧室。斯各特出现在烟雾里，看上去像是35年之后的样子，醉醺醺的神色，衬衫扣子有两三粒没有系上。朋友，老爹想，你备受折磨。  
但是他并未将这句话说出口，他说：“你真的应该趁她还能嫁出去的时候和她离婚的。”  
对方似乎有点愤怒，试图从圈椅里站起来。于是老爹向他出拳：“知道吗，她后来也死了。被烧死的。”  
血色从他脸上褪去，于是老爹走过去，给了他第三拳：“你为什么还要活着呢？”  
“你以前怎么说的呢，人不应该活过三十岁，你真该听从你自己的。”  
老爹拽住他孱弱朋友的领子，把他丢到一边。衬衣从裤子里抻出来了，露出一截发白的皮肤。老爹于是把抽屉里的手枪顶在斯各特的后腰上。  
他转变了主意，他命令斯各特把他全身的衣服脱下来。出于回忆的需求，他想看看他的生殖器到底是不是那么小，在巴黎的昏暗的卫生间里，他其实并没有看清。他将为此写一个故事。  
斯各特照做了，他把他的上衣脱了下来，解开腰带，然后是裤子，转过身来。他看起来比二十岁的时候更苍白和瘦，已经离开了审美的要求。老爹把自己的裤子也脱下来，穿着上衣坐在圈椅上。斯各特看了一眼他手里的枪口，走过来跪在地上把他的生殖器含在嘴里。他知道该怎么做，老爹已经老了，老的只有欲望在身体里燃烧，找不到出口。但是斯各特很耐心，他的口腔是温暖的，他的肩膀是冰冷的。他站起来，把老爹从凳子上拉起来，引领到床上去。他本来是背对着老爹的，老爹又将他翻过来。他的眼里仍然有没有熄灭的光。老爹被这件事感动，主动用手帮了他一把。温热的液体从金发好友身体里射出来，让老爹皲裂的皮肤复活。  
在整个过程中，斯各特什么也没说。不管老爹骂他婊子，还是感动的流出眼泪。他只是在老爹结束后爬了起来，拿过他放在书桌上的《夜色温柔》翻了翻，那本书是陈旧的，充满了时间的痕迹，斯各特说：“你还是喜欢它的，不是吗？”  
他翻到其中一页，坐在老爹旁边念给他：“她曾满怀新的希望，在头一次发病后恢复过来，心里充满了种种憧憬，然而除了迪克，她失去去了任何赖以生存的东西，抚养着她只能柔和地装作疼爱的几个孩子，把他们当作需要引导的孤儿。她喜欢的人，多半是一些桀骜不驯的人，他们叫她心神不安、对她有害无益——她想在他们身上找到那种赋予他们独立精神、创造才能或坚强意志的活力，但是白费力气——因为他们的秘密给深深地埋在他们早已忘却的幼年的奋斗中。他们对尼科尔外在的和谐和风韵，也就是她疾病的另一方面更感兴趣…… ”  
他的声音越来越小，当老爹抬起头，他已经消失了。他走到床边，只能看到蓝色的伤痕般的落日。

这将是第三次。老爹想，而这次他将不会失败。  
这会是个笑话，老爹当过记者，他可以设想铅字印出的那些粗劣标题：“海明威说：永别了，武器！”；“丧钟为他而鸣！”；“非洲的青山覆盖上乞力马扎罗的雪”。但他不介意成为笑话。终于，他将被人完全理解。老爹将从他为自己塑造的形象中解脱。  
老爹没有搭理坐在他对面的斯各特，也没有为他送上一发子弹。他没法塑造出真实的斯各特，就像斯各特也永远不能写的像海明威，他不能对他幻想中的斯各特满意，而只有将自己从愈发频繁的幻觉中解脱。在老爹的回忆中，柔情没有生存空间。他必须要自顾自的走向终点。  
“你早就应该死了。”斯各特对他说。老爹抬起眼皮，才明白为什么斯各特会来到这里。老爹原以为自己的死亡只会有自己目睹，因为他只爱他自己。但他此刻明白，原来他同样会想起已经作出却仍未实现的预言。死于意外的人或许不能走马观花的看完自己的一生，但是一个缜密的自杀者可以。斯各特都得承认他很公允。  
他举起枪，眼睛向枪眼里望了望，指了指这颗子弹又指了指斯各特：“看好了，你就是这颗子弹，而我要把你吃下去。”  
他把斯各特贪婪的吞进肚子里。像烈火烧过他的唇舌。他发现自己依旧铁石心肠，不知道后悔。斯各特走到他旁边抬起他炸裂的脑袋，亲了一下他的额头，老爹感到心里一阵颤动——但只有一下，接着，黑暗就占据了他的意识。  
“再见，欧内斯特。”  
他这才记起他的名字。

*“柔情没有生存空间”那句是欧茨在《狂野之夜》里写老海的


End file.
